


Just a Tourniquet

by Tasharii



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutant Reader, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasharii/pseuds/Tasharii
Summary: Steve takes her for granted. A lot. Uses her ability to heal him as an excuse for being reckless.And she's sick of it. Maybe if she can get Bucky back, he'll stop. No matter what it costs her.Or: How Steve is bad at being in love. And loving Captain America hurts.





	Just a Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for honey-bee-holly writing challenge on Tumblr.  
> My prompt was: “You had me… you always have”.  
> I had a lot of fun playing with Steve's darker side in this. The one that gets in into trouble a lot.  
> Hope you like it <3  
> You can also read this on Tumblr [here](https://tasharii.tumblr.com/post/178996808078/just-a-tourniquet).  
> Feedback would be awesome!

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Y/N’s voice softened as she traced her hands down the broad expanse of Steve’s back. He was laid out in front of her on a bed just a smidge too small for him. Naked from the waist up. Eyes closed, she focused on the destructive paths of bruises, and bullet shards that wreaked havoc in his body. The bleeding had been stopped ten short minutes ago, right after he was dragged to her by Clint and Natasha. Immediately, she had helped his body along in its healing process.

Steve grunted in pain when the lodged pellets started to make their careful way out, guided by her gentle touch. They burrowed to the surface and rolled to the sterile bed sheets bedside him. His fists clenched in the blanket, and she thought he wasn’t going to acknowledge her comment at all.

“How’s Buck?” He breathed, hugging the pillow under his head tighter, and glancing up at her. She opened her eyes to glare at him disapprovingly. The idiot had nearly died in the little time it took the Quinjet to haul his ass the short distance from the latest Hydra base raid back to the Avengers tower. Then straight to her office. Yet here he was, asking how James Buchanan Barnes was doing.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed, “Better. Still stable. Still asleep.” His face fell at the assurance that his best friend was still in a medically-induced coma. A coma that everyone agreed would be for the best until she got done healing him and making sure all of Hydra’s tampering was taken care of. 6 months have gone by since he went under, “But I managed to heal a bit more of the scar tissue and found the last bundle of trigger words.”

Steve perked up at that, and she felt his heartbeat spike. She focused back down on healing up the exit wound where most of the bullet had passed through his side. His cracked ribs were healed up, and she just needed to stitch the flesh back together.

“How much longer?” The question bounced through her head, and she sighed. It felt like that was all he asked her anymore. They’d known each other for a few years now, long before Barnes ended up being her patient. Been friends ever since the attack on New York. Now, it felt like their relationship revolved around her healing his best guy.

“A couple months.” Steve sat up with a sigh when she dropped her hands. He rolled his shoulder, which had been dislocated, and stretched. She quickly added, seeing the usual disappoint, “Maybe less, if I don’t have to keep wasting energy on healing your ass.” Y/N smiled sweetly when he glared playfully at her choice of words.

“I know. I know. I should be more careful. But where’s the fun in that when I’ve got you to make sure I come out ok?” He gave her his most charming smile. The one that made her stomach do terrible things and took the damp rag she offered him to clean off the leftover blood. Even though she knew he meant it as a compliment, she sometimes felt like he took her for granted. That she would always be there to take care of him. Which meant it was ok for him to do whatever he thought was necessary to get a job done.

“You can’t just rely on me to take care of you Steve.” She urged, wiping his blood off her fingers. There were some downsides to her healing abilities. Skin to skin touch being one of them. Blood spent more time under her nails than not. Y/N pursed her lips and continued, “I get that Hydra needs to be destroyed, but you can’t destroy yourself too.”

He wouldn’t look at her as he stood up and scooped up the damaged top of his suit. Tufts of his blonde hair fell over his forehead and he brushed it distractedly back, “I’ll be alright.” Steve smiled at her as convincingly as he could. Obviously, she didn’t believe it, “Just focus on yourself and getting my best friend back on his feet. Ok?”

When he said things like that to her, she wondered if he had ever let anyone take care of him before. Bucky Barnes probably did. That was why it was so damn important that she healed him up. Soon. So that someone could make Steve stop self-destructing. Or at least, admit that he was. Because he just wouldn’t listen to her.

“Ya, alright.” Steve made it to her door before she stood up from her rolling stool and called out, “Steve?”

He turned and raised an eyebrow, shirt still missing, only in half his uniform, “Y/N?”

She bit her lip, and the words she wanted to say shrunk back inside of her, “I um… I know you just got back and all, but do you wanna have dinner at my place tonight? We can order in and celebrate you still breathing. Taking down another Hydra base.”

“Or just celebrate your amazing healing skills.” Steve smiled. It reached his eyes, crinkling the corners. Lightly, he patted at the spot where he had been about to bleed to death. Not even a scar, “That sounds nice. I could use a quiet night.” Steve mused, “Meet you at six?” That gave her enough time to get home, and shower.

“Perfect.” She smiled, a rush of relief and excitement with a hint of dread swooping through her. It was nauseating, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I’ll see ya.”

Then he was gone, and the oxygen in the room seemed to rush to her head all at once. The words she wanted to say came back to her as she started to clean up. Roughly yanking the ruined sheets off the bed, she muttered to herself, “You should take care of yourself too. For me and Bucky. Since, ya know. We love you and all.” She chewed on her bottom lip, feeling tears sting her eyes, “Or just cause… I love you. A lot.”

Loving Captain America was so easy but living with loving him. That was harder.

***

Too much Chinese left her feeling warm in a cozy sort of way. Or maybe having her head in Steve’s lap did that for her. His fingers brushed through her hair soothingly, as she kept her head turned so she could watch one of the latest animated Disney films, Moana.

Steve chuckled at Maui throwing Moana off the canoe, again, “He reminds me of Buck.” He mused, finger twirling a strand of her damp hair around it, “Always so damn proud of himself.” he reached the end of the strand near her head, and let it unravel.

“And you’re Moana. Stubborn and selfless to a fault.” She replied, looking up at him finally. The colorful lights of the television were the only illumination in the room. They cast pretty hues across his skin. Reflected in his eyes when he looked down at her. Steve always seemed so peaceful and relaxed in moments like this. He wore a tight black cotton t-shirt and grey sweats that hung sinfully low on his hips.

“Guess that makes you Hei Hei.” He grinned, and she gasped, offended. With playful malice, she swatted at his stomach. Only managing to make him chuckle.

“Excuse you! If anything, I’m Te Fiti and you better return my damn heart before the darkness eats you.” Y/N and Steve shared a grin before dissolving into laughter. Steve’s laugh was soothing like cool water on a too-hot day. It was boisterous, filled up her living room, and made her shake in his lap as it racked through his entire body.

When he laughed like that, it made her feel like everything might be ok after all. Steve curled over her when his laughter died down. His eyes opened, and he wiped at them, subduing himself. In that moment, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her parted lips. If Y/N just lifted two more inches, she could finally know what his mouth would taste like. Steve's thumb stroked over her brow and left a tingling sensation behind.

Honestly, she wanted him to kiss her more than she wanted air in her lungs. After they stared longer than what would be considered just friends, Steve looked up at the TV and smiled at whatever was happening. Then he sat up and her heart started to beat again. It hurt.

Head turned back towards the screen, she pretended to watch it. Several minutes drifted by before Steve's phone dinged beside him on the end table under the lamp. The screen lit up with harsh white light.

Everything felt colder when his hands left her to pick up the device, and he checked the message. Curious, she glanced up at him but tried not to be too nosy. His brow furrowed, and he bit his lip like he often did when he was concentrating. After he replied; he stared at his dark phone quietly, flipping it in his hands. Lost in thought.

“Everything ok?” Y/N finally asked; unable to resist any longer. Shifting in his lap, she laid flat on her back, so she could meet his eyes easier.

“Tony just decoded the information from the hard drive we got at the base. We've got a lead for our next target. It's a weapons manufacturer.” Steve stated slowly, looking down at her as he spoke. His baby blues were far away. Like he had already left her and just a reflection of him was left behind for her to talk to. Already, he was formulating a plan of attack. A strategy.

Nervous, Y/N twisted the hem of her tank top in her fingers, knees bent up with her feet propped on the other armrest. She hummed, trying to keep the concern out of her tone, “Ok? So?”

“So, we’re going to head out tomorrow afternoon. Gives us enough time to get around. Its located in Russia so we won’t get there till the next day, but we need to check it out before they can get those weapons distributed.” Steve explained, already focused back on his phone as it pinged a few more times. Instantly, she felt like she might throw up.

“You just got back.” Y/N protested, sitting up on the couch so she could turn to face him. Her hands waved in the air, words shoving at her tongue. Too many to say all at once.

“I know but this is important.” Now he wasn’t even looking at her. Just his phone and she wanted to scream in frustration.

“You almost died not even 10 hours ago!” Y/N reached forward and snatched his phone out of his hands. Steve looked at her then, going to grab it back, but she had more than healing in her set of super-tools. Her reflexes were sharp, and she kept it out of his reach, “It can wait!”

“People could die if we wait.” Steve's eyes narrowed at her, and his jaw clenched in aggravation. He went for his phone again, but she stood up off the couch, “Y/N…” He practically growled in warning.

Hopping a couple steps back, Y/N kept his phone captive against her chest, “You could die if you don’t!” Her voice was getting desperately louder, speaking volumes to everything she didn’t want to say. Hinting at how much she cared for him.

Steve stood up too, arms waving out in frustration, “That doesn’t matter! It won’t happen!” He held out his hand for his phone and she shook her head.

“You don’t know that! And it should matter! Your life matters Steve!” She turned her back to him, pacing and so frustrated she thought she might cry. Turning back before he could speak, she held up his phone and shook it, “This shouldn’t be the only thing that matters!”

Steve’s shoulders sagged when he spotted the tears in her eyes. He rubbed at his face, suddenly looking 10 times more exhausted than before. Sighing, he stepped slowly towards her, palms up in a sign of peace. He spoke softer, “I'm fine… Nothing’s going to happen to me.” Steve reached out a hand for her, but she stepped away from him. Too upset to even be touched because he still wasn’t getting it. The hurt look on his face made her feel worse.

“If you keep going like this, nothing good is going to happen to you. You're exhausted Steve. You're not sleeping. You're not taking care of yourself. You’re just fighting and acting like you're nothing but a soldier.” Y/N attempted to explain, pointing out everything that was worrying her about him. Every single thing he didn’t want to hear.

Steve clenched his fists and stared down at her, close enough that she could see the exact moments his walls kicked up. Right in his eyes. His expression schooled into something blank, his fists purposefully relaxed, and he stood up straighter. Made himself appear bigger and stronger. Like an impenetrable fortress. Closing off his emotions from himself and from her, “I’ll make it through. Always do.” Captain America’s voice. She hated it. He held out his hand for his phone again, no room for argument in his tone or his expression. Something inside of her snapped and she felt herself giving up. Again. Slowly, she handed the phone over. Steve continued, “I'm going to head out; I need to get some sleep before tomorrow.”

Steve didn’t look at her as he made his way to her door. When he opened it, she called after him again, “You can’t just keep expecting me to be able to save you. I’m not just some medical device at your beck and call.” Y/N clenched her jaw, venom spilling into her words from the scorching ache tormenting her insides, “I’m getting pretty sick of you using me like a tourniquet. Beating yourself within an inch of your life and expecting me to clean up the mess.”

Shoulders rigid, Steve glanced back at her and he looked hollow. Entirely rung out of everything that could be defined as life, “Then I won’t make you.” Without another word he left, only pausing to tell her goodnight before closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, she found herself gasping for air, and bit her fist to muffle her frustrated sobs. Heartbeat ricocheting through her head, she whined as the tears kept coming. It felt like her heart was burning alive inside of her. Like her blood was boiling and she wanted to scream. Just scream until her throat bled. Fuck the universe for making her love such a selfish, stubborn bastard.

After several long minutes, she was able to push the tears back. Impatient, she sniffled and scrubbed angrily at her eyes. Someone needed to talk sense into him and if she wasn’t good enough, she would have to get someone who was.

 

 

Living in the Avengers tower had the added benefit that her bedroom was on the same floor as her job. Right near the hospital wing. Bucky had one of the few private rooms in the area. They didn’t have many considering most people had their own rooms and she did make personal house calls.

Y/N turned on the lamp next to Bucky’s bed and studied his vitals. He looked good. A little underweight for what his normal body type was, but the serum kept his muscles from fading, along with her healing. They kept him on a high calorie liquid diet to help keep his weight up too. Plus, a couple times a month she woke him up to exercise in a controlled environment where he wouldn’t be triggered. Just to keep him from getting too stiff and out of practice.

Exhausted, she pulled up her chair next to his head, knees bumping against the frame. Then ran her fingers through his long hair. She’d have to get her assistant to cut his hair again. It was getting too long. Maybe even give him a shave.

The room was small and quiet. Only a bed, two tables, and plush reclining chair filled the space. Shades drawn, the lamp was the sole source of light. Vases of flowers helped add color to the space, complimenting the canary yellow walls. Y/N studied Bucky’s face, and hoped that he’d be able to help like she thought he could. It crossed her mind to just wake him up out of his coma and let him talk to Steve now, but that wouldn’t work. He’d have to go back under, and the moment he did, Steve would go back to doing reckless stunts.

After hesitating for only a second, she placed her hands on each temple and closed her eyes. Just one bundle of trigger words and a bit of scar tissue. She could handle that. If she could wake him up, Steve would have to stay and put off the mission. He wouldn’t leave with Bucky just waking up. Bucky could talk his friend out of being stupid. It would be ok.

She could do this.

Y/N slowly unwound the pathways of trigger words. Dissolving them from his mind. Essentially erasing them from memory. With the scar tissue, she faded it back away, clearing up any side effects from prolonged electrocution. Her power flowed from her core through her fingers to his brain. It felt like controlling the flow of a ray of sunshine. Warm, tingling energy.

After 30 minutes she felt fatigued. Y/N had already spent an hour healing him earlier, before Steve interrupted her. She slumped against the bed, elbows resting next to his arm and leaned her forehead down on his chest. Just breathe through it. Keep breathing.

When an hour went by, it was starting to burn. Warning heat flooded from her center, behind her ribs, and bit down her fingertips. She was draining too low but if she could just heal five more paths, she could stop and finish healing him after a rest. Just a little longer. It’d be ok. She’d drained herself like this in dire situations and always recovered before.

She could do this. She had to do this.

Over an hour, she couldn’t open her eyes. Soft, strained pants left her lips as she gasped for air. Sweat dripped down her brow, getting his cotton white shirt damp. Every so often, it was like her head floated from her body. Her mind lost focus and she had to pause. Even if she didn’t want to.

It took her 2 hours of intense, focused, powerful bursts of energy. Then it was over, and she dropped her hands from his head. Slowly, she pressed her hands on the bed and tried to sit up. Once. And then twice. When Y/N finally sat back, her entire body was trembling. Uncontrollable shaking through her limbs and she sagged back against the chair.

When she opened her eyes, her vision blurred in and out of focus. Every breath came in ragged. But he was done. Distantly, she knew she wouldn’t be conscious much longer.

It was hard to feign the energy of caring, though.

Coughing, blood coated her tongue and dripped down from her nose. Internal bleeding. Her body scrambled to try and heal itself, but there wasn’t anything left inside her to heal with. Everything was drained dry and she felt cold inside.

One hand over her mouth, she blindly felt around on his arm and gently pulled out his IV. His body would break down the sedative keeping him under quickly. Bucky would wake up on his own within 20 or 30 minutes. Every factual thought felt like it was far away. Her mind was drifting, and she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

She could wait. Wait and tell him what was going on when he woke up. Resting her head on the side of his bed, arms folded under her, she relaxed. Just had to rest a minute. Then she would be ok.

Everything went fuzzy and black after that.

 

Incessant voices buzzed through her ears as she struggled to wake up. She drifted to the brink of opening her eyes only to be dragged back into the darkness. Bits of conversation registered but she couldn't peace together full thoughts that made any sort of sense.

Finally, Y/N took in a sharp breath, wincing at the pounding against her skull. Like a monkey with a jackhammer. She tried to sit up and open her eyes, only to realize she couldn’t. Her muscles were shaking too much, and her eyelids were pinned down. Scared, she fell back on her elbow and felt her cheek. There was gauze over her eyes. A hand gently touched her wrist. She jerked only to cry out in pain as her muscles burned.

“Careful! You're ok. You're going to be alright.” Steve's voice made her relax but only minutely, “You strained your body too much. The nerves in your eyes got fatigued. They need to rest to heal.” As he explained, she felt with what little energy she could every inch of her body.

Torn muscles, the skin of her hands was burnt, especially her fingers, and the nerves of her eyes were weak at best. Almost fatigued beyond function.

“I almost died.” Y/N muttered in disbelief. The pillows behind her shifted, adding more to better support her up. Cautiously, she relaxed back against them. Steve’s hands guided her down. His hands were warm and tender against both of her shoulders.

“Ya, you did.” Steve's voice was strained, tight with barely bit back emotion. The bed shifted, mechanical gears whining as it rose up into a better sitting position behind her. Letting her get comfortable, and Steve explained, “If Buck hadn't woke up when he did, and got help, you would have.”

Someone walked across the room from her left, and a hand gently touched her arm, “You're as big an idiot as this guy.” Y/N recognized Bucky’s voice and turned in the direction of him talking. Despite his disapproving tone, he squeezed her hand lightly and she understood his silent ‘thank you’. His next jab had her blushing, “You're perfect for each other actually.”

Y/N knew Bucky pretty well. It had taken him a while to warm up to her, but it was hard to not get close to the doctor leading your recovery. He was a sweet guy under all the armor and sarcasm. In fact, she felt lucky to be able to call him her friend.

“Bucky.” Steve said his name like a warning and Bucky’s touch disappeared off her. Steve was still touching her hand, holding onto it. From the moment she woke up, he’d been touching her. In some way. It made her feel safe.

“I'm going to get her something to eat.” Bucky stated, voice fading back. She couldn’t hear his footsteps, but she could imagine he was heading towards the door, “I'll let the others know she’s awake. I'm sure Tony will want to come see her right away so I'll take my time. Give her a minute to adjust.”

“Thanks.” They said it at the same time and she tensed, embarrassment making heat crawl up her neck.

After Bucky left, she turned her hand in Steve's and squeezed his fingers. It was odd not being able to look at him. Almost scary to see nothing at all, but she was grateful. Her head already ached, she didn’t want to imagine how much light might hurt.

An uncomfortable amount of silence stretched on. Cautious, she prompted, “Steve?”

The one word was all it took, “Why’d you do this to yourself?” Steve asked, a tremor in his words. Like he was barely managing to keep his voice from cracking.

“I didn’t mean to.” Y/N started, he cut her off. She flinched at the ferocity in his tone. The extreme level of hurt was thick in each of his words. Each syllable was rough, like he had swallowed glass.

Steve’s hand lifted her own and his breath brushed her knuckles as he stressed, “You almost died! I was so... so scared and helpless. If anything happened to you-"

“You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself.” She finished, and his rant died in his throat. The answering quiet made her sigh, “Ya, I know what you mean.” Her head was tilted in his direction, and she could imagine the expression of dawning realization. At least, she hoped he was having a ‘light bulb’ moment.

“I'm sorry…” Steve whispered, guilt making the level of his voice drop. She let go of his hand and brushed her fingers through his hair. The skin on her hand felt tight and sore.

“I’m sorry too.” Y/N softly admitted in return. She didn’t know how long she’d been out, but she could imagine the worry and fear he had to go through. If it was anything like what he’d put her through, she never wanted to do that to him again. Her free hand bunched into the blankets as she tried to finish her apology. The pain grounded her mind, “I didn’t mean it. What I said about just being your tourniquet or whatever.” She could barely even remember what nasty thing she had said to him. Shame filled her heart, she’d just wanted to say something she knew would hurt him.

“I-It’s ok.” The blankets rustled from him picking at a thread or worrying them in his hands, “You weren’t wrong. Spiteful,” The playful lit in the word made her snort a weak laugh, and he continued, “But I have been taking your healing for granted. It’s just, hard to care about my own safety, when I know I’ve got you to take care of me.” Steve finished, and she covered his fidgeting hand with her own. Hand holding her own again, he asked, “But, why did you hurt yourself life this? Over our fight?”

Pressing her lips together, she tried to draw moisture back into her suddenly dry mouth. Steve, probably seeing her grimace, shifted and brushed a cold glass of water to her free hand. She took a grateful drink, offering the cup back to him, and answered, “You just wouldn’t listen to me and I've been so worried about you. I thought you might listen to Bucky if he was around. Cause I'm not… enough.” The confession felt more profound inside of her heart and pathetic now that she was saying it aloud.

“Not enough?” Steve asked in disbelief, the mattress shifted as he leaned forward against it. Getting closer to her, “Of course you're enough. I never wanted you to think—” He stuttered, like his brain was going faster than his tongue could translate his words, “Because…" Steve’s voice caught, growing thick, and he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the bandages on her palm. The sensation was tender and sweet, his lips brushed her bandages as he finished, “Because I love you.”

“Love me?” She repeated, sounding squeaky and high from disbelief. Heart filling to the point of bursting and then some, a painful hope ached inside her. One that she was scared to feel. This all felt surreal and she wished she could see the look on his face. Study him to see if he was joking around with her. It’d be a cruel joke. Or maybe she misunderstood. There were a lot of ways you could love someone.

“I wanted to tell you after it was safer. When Hydra was taken care of and I could give you all my focus.” Steve explained, and she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut in, “I know, Bucky told me how stupid it was.” He interlaced their fingers, letting her arm rest back down onto the bed.

Feeling like it was her turn, Y/N started, “I've cared about you for a long time.” With her fingers under his own, and she focused on the comforting weight of his hand, “When we got Bucky back, you became so obsessed with him getting better and hunting down Hydra. I thought you just didn’t care about me anymore.” She sounded like a whining teenager with angst, but it was true. Biting her lip, she finished, “I almost told you so many times, but I was scared. It was like you stopped caring about anything at all, and you wouldn’t listen to me.”

Steve sighed and brushed her hair back, “I just wanted everything to be ok. I never stopped thinking about you. Not for a second. I just got all caught up in the wrong things.” At her answering silence, from her trying to process everything, Steve started to pull back, “If you don’t feel the same way, I understand.”

Alarmed, Y/N caught his hand, wincing when it irritated her burns, “Steve,” She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat, **“You had me… you always have.”** Her hand reached blindly up, and her fingers brushed the bridge of her nose. Slowly, she felt a path up to his brow, through his hair, and back down his cheek where she cupped his jaw. He practically purred at the touch, and she finished, “I’ve loved you for so long, I don’t think I could figure out how to stop at this point.”

Y/N felt the instant Steve started to lean in to her. She’d daydreamed about this moment a lot, but none of those dreams involved her not being able to see him coming. He sat up on the edge of the bed beside her and cupped her cheek in return, fingers curling in her hair. Warmth washed over her as he leaned in and his breath fanned over her face. Just his smell had her toes curling and then his lips were on hers and she finally knew what he tasted like.

Nothing fancy like mint or candy or chocolate. Just skin. Just him but it was perfect because the man she loved was kissing her. Nothing else could be more devastatingly heart wrenching and addictive all at once. His lips were soft. Maybe a little chapped, but they moved tenderly slow against her own. Like he wanted to savor every second. Just feel her. A satisfied moan caught in her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Hard. The motion made her muscles hurt in protest, but she ignored it. He broke the kiss, laughing when she pulled him off balance, but then she kissed him harder and he groaned in return.

A whistle had her tensing up. Steve turned his head towards the door. Still protectively hovering over her. Immediately, Tony stated with a smug sort of satisfaction, “It’s about damn time.” Despite everything being dark, she could picture the exact expressions of everyone that spoke.

Natasha hummed in agreement, and Clint snickered, “Thought we were gonna have to lock them in a closet to get a confession.”

“Alright that’s enough.” Steve chastised, but there was barely any weight behind his words. He sat up and she scooted over so he could curl in beside her. His fingers interlaced wither her own.

Y/N’s entire being felt hot. Every single nerve ending. They had come out of nowhere. She covered her face with her free hand and groaned, “Come on guys. I’m hurt. Have some compassion.”

They all gave different coos of ‘poor baby’ and ‘awww’. Very sarcastic and over the top dramatic. To be fair, she had responded to them with the same level of sarcasm in return when she healed them after stupid stunts. Then they were all on her, ruffling her hair, and piling up around her. Flowers were arranged for her to enjoy when her eyes were better. Bruce handed her a stuffed animal. Bucky apologized for not warning them beforehand.

Steve didn’t believe for a second that he hadn’t done it on purpose. When he whispered that to her, she had laughed. Truth be told, she didn’t either.

Best of all, Steve stayed by her side. Wouldn’t budge even when Clint tried to get past him to give her a kiss on the head.

It was boisterous and hectic in her small hospital room. For all of 30 minutes. Until one of her nurses kicked everyone out. Everyone left just as noisily as they arrived. Clint and Tony whined loudest of them all. Making her laugh. This was her family. They were rough around the edges and a little broken, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Steve was the last to leave. Even though she didn’t want him to. He lingered long enough to kiss her once they were alone. His lips parted, and Y/N dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, enjoying the shiver through his chest. Hands on his neck, she could feel the spike in his heartbeat.

When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead and whispered, “Get some sleep ok?” Everything felt fuzzy and warm. Painkillers kicking in and making her feel groggy and calm.

Y/N nodded and reached for his hand as he took a step back. Steve hummed in confusion and let her take hold of his fingers, “You’re going to be here tomorrow. Right?” She was reclined back on the bed, covers tucked up to her chest. A yawn escaped her, and she covered her mouth with her free hand to try and stifle it.

Steve chuckled, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“What about your mission?” She almost didn’t want to know the answer. It was hard to focus, sleep tugging her away from the world, but this had been bothering her since she woke up in the first place. Couldn’t ignore it anymore.

A small sigh left him, and he traced his fingers over her bandaged palm, “I’m letting some of the others take care of the missions for a while. I’ve got more important things to take care of right now.”

Unable to do anything other than smile, Y/N squeezed his hand, “Thank you.” Letting go, she curled her fingers around the stuffed dog Bruce had given her, already feeling herself drifting off.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” The words were far away, and she faintly felt him stroke her cheek before she finally nodded off.


End file.
